clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warthog
Rename The clone's name is Warthog. The name is not Worthog. I suggest renaming it. Thanks. LukeDocker99 14:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, wait. I can do it myself. Sorry. :P LukeDocker99 14:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *oops i forgot :P thans for fixing my error Enzo Legend (talk) 14:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpack I was wondering if Warthog is a member of Wolfpack? I know he's a member of Hunter Squadron and has fought alongside Plo Koon and the rest of the Wolfpack, but is he actually considered a member? Wookieepedia is unclear as to this, since it says that he "was attached to a 104th Wolfpack squadron of clone Z-95 starfighters" and that he was a part of some of their missions. No where does it specifically say he is a part of the Wolfpack. The Clone Wars wiki states that he is, but gives no sources. I would appreciate it if someone can clear this up for me. - SapphireStardust (talk) 19:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) **I don't think so. If I'm correct, Plo Koon leads the overall 104th Battalion, which Hunter Squadron is attached to - I think. Not sure. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide confirms Wolfpack as a squad (even though so you see dozens of them in the episodes...), so I don't think a squad would have a fighter squadron within it. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 19:54, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ***That is what I thought to, but I wanted to double check since the two sources I look at to write articles list different things. Warthog is the next article I'm going to fix up, so I wanted to get my facts straight. I always thought the fighter squadrons complimented the regular troops, but were a squad on their own. Thus, that is why Warthog is listed as being in Hunter Squadron, not Wolfpack. I'll fix it up, but won't list him as being in Wolfpack unless someone can give me info otherwise. - SapphireStardust (talk) 20:07, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ****Okay. I find it surprising that there has been no update on Wolfpack's size. I mean they have turbo tanks and AT-TEs, as well as like a hundred troops. But the book was written before season 3 so I guess that's why. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 20:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) *****Well, some authors don't do enough research to find out that it conflicts, or they just coin it a "squad", even though they don't really mean a squad. But there are "squads" like Squad Seven that aren't real squads. Either way. –Marshal Commander Legoclones (Comlink) 01:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) *****Yeah, it's best to actually research the info. When I can't find it, that is when I ask you guys to see if you've read anything. From what I see, Warthog is a part of the 104th Battalion, but isn't a part of Wolfpack. It says he's a member of Hunter Squadron, which has only 3 members that is mentioned. There is probably more, but I'm not sure if it is a true squadron in regards to numbers. - SapphireStardust (talk) 15:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC)